From DE 199 45 340 A1 a generic valve train for an internal combustion engine is known, with a camshaft and with a cam follower and with a first cam mounted on the camshaft in a torque-proof manner, and with a second cam, arranged in a torque-proof manner and axially adjacent to the first cam. The cam follower is drivingly connected here in a first position with the first cam and in a second position with the second cam.
A disadvantage in valve train known from the prior art, however, is that the latter requires an actuator for transferring the cam follower from its first into its second position, wherein such actuators are not only comparatively expensive, in particular also with regard to their assembly costs, but in addition also necessitate and installation space requirement which is not to be underestimated, which is increasingly problematic in particular in the area of cramped engine compartments.